In remote systems having heat consumers which operate at different temperatures and pressures, problems in recirculating the condensate frequently arise. The goal is to use one common collection conduit or main conduit for recirculating the condensate from all the consumers. However, when a common condensate conduit is used, the different pressures and the resultant different boiling temperatures cause condensate backups, evaporation and banging. These undesirable effects impair the functioning of the remote steam system.
It is therefore known in practice to provide devices for equalizing the temperatures of the different condensate flows, using condensate coolers or injection coolers, which may under some circumstances also be suitable for simultaneously recovering heat.
For pressure equalization between the various condensate flows, it is known to provide relief means or special fixtures for reducing pressure. However, these devices have the disadvantage that pressure equalization is attained at the cost of a substantial loss in energy.